Surprises
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A small sequal to Dani Phantom! Because I felt bad for leaving you all wanting more. Who knew Dani could sing? And why's Dani chasing Alex and Pete and what's the box Dave has? It can be a two-shot if you ask nicely!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I decided since I'm writing a story that got reviews like my Dani Phantom fic. That reminded me that a lot of people were upset that the fic ended and wanted more Dani and Dave so...WISH GRANTED! This will be a little one-shot sequel to it. Hope this will make everyone happy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Dani!" Alex yelled, "Any pop quizzes?"

Dani drank her milkshake, "Why is that the first thing you say to me?" Dani asked, "It's never 'Hi Dani!' or 'Here's that $20 I owe you.'"

"I don't owe you $20!" Alex yelled, "But seriously, any pop quizzes?"

Dani glared at Alex, "You know I can't tell you that without getting detention."

Alex moaned and sat down, "Where's Dave and Pete?" Alex asked.

Dani shrugged, "Who am I their keeper?" Dani asked, "Besides, Pete's, much to my disgust, your boyfriend."

Alex glared at Dani, "That's why I'm asking you," Alex said, "You live in the same house for crying out loud!"

Dani rolled her eyes, "Your turning into Jazz," Dani said, "That reminds me, where did Nick and Lily go?"

"You lost your cousins," Alex said, "Wow, it's hard to lose a five and three years old."

Dani sighed, "Help me find them or Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker will kill you too," Dani said.

"Fine," Alex said, "Lily!"

"Nick!" Dani yelled, "Lillian Fenton! Nicolas Foley! Where are you!"

Suddenly, a five year old girl with black hair that came to the middle of her back and violet eyes and wore a light blue t-shirt with black colored jeans and white tennis shoes came out with a three year old holding her hand. The three year old boy with red-orange hair and tan skin and green eyes and wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, "Lily! Nick!" Dani yelled, "Don't run off like that!"

"Sorry," they said.

I sighed and grabbed their hands. Suddenly, Lily hiccuped and a violet ring appeared around her waist and went up and down her. Her hair was now white and her eyes were green and she wore a black and white dress like jumpsuit that came to her ankles and white boots, "Oopsie," Lily said.

Dani laughed with Alex, "Someone has hiccups again," Dani said.

Lily laughed and hiccuped again and turned back, "Does someone have hiccups?" Pete said.

"Pete!" Alex yelled and hugged her boyfriend.

Pete laughed and hugged Alex, "Hey Alex," Pete said.

"I'm gonna barf," Dani said.

Pete and Alex laughed, "So hows almost being college girls feel?" Pete asked.

Dani shrugged, "Well, I can't really think of anything to do since both me and Danny are protecting the town and the world," Dani said.

"Dani!" Alex said, "You're seriously thinking of not going to college?"

"What can I do?" Dani asked, "I don't have any talents besides ghost hunting."

"What?" Pete said, "That's not true."

"Name one thing I'm good at," Dani said.

"Watching your cousins," Alex said.

"Yeah," Dani said, "I have maternal instincts. Whoopee."

Pete and Alex were quiet, "That's what I thought," Dani said, "I'm taking Lily and Nick home."

Dani left, "Where's Dave?" Alex asked.

"At home I think," Pete said, "Why?"

"Because he's the only one who can knock some sense into her," Alex said, "Lets go."

"Whoa!" Pete yelled when Alex pulled him.

Dani fell on her bed when she got home. Annabelle and Walter weren't home so she just laid there. Dani turned on her stereo and put her CD that she made. She searched through the music until she came onto her favorite song.

Pete, Alex, and Dave entered the house, "Lets try her room," Pete said.

Dave and Alex nodded and they headed upstairs. When they reached Dani's door they found it halfway open and a piano playing a stereo. They watched as Dani turned it up and stood up, "_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<em>," Dani sang.

Pete, Alex, and Dave's mouths dropped, "Oh, my," Alex said, "Does she know she can sing like that!"

"I don't think so," Pete said, "She never sings."

"_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>."

"What song is this?" Alex asked.

"_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel. Somebody cries in the middle of the night<br>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<br>When morning comes it'll be too late. Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>__And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>."

"Um..." Alex said, "What's this song? Because I really don't like where it's going."

Dave gulped, "Concrete Angel by Martina McBride," he said.

"_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>. _Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>."

"Yeah," Alex said, "I don't like the ending."

Dave, Pete, and Alex entered Dani room and Dani turned in shock, "Guys?"

"No talent huh?" Alex asked.

"Y-You heard me sing?" Dani asked.

Dave, Pete, and Alex nodded and Dani blushed, "Sorry, I can't sing."

"Are you nuts!" Alex yelled, "You sang better then the CD!"

Dani blushed again and shook her head, "No I can't sing," Dani said and sat on her bed.

Dave went over to her stereo and hit the fast forward button, "What are you doing?" Dani asked.

"Looking for a song," Dave said, "You'll sing it and I'll record you and you listen to yourself."

"What!" Dani yelled, "No! No way!"

Dave stop pressing the button and hit the pause button. He went to the dresser and pulled out a tape recorder and put it in Dani's lap, "You'll sing," Dave said, "And I promise you'll be shocked at your voice."

"F-Fine," Dani said defeated.

Dave hit the play button and a guitar played and Dani started singing, "_You don't remember me but I remember you  
>I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you<br>but who can decide what they dream?  
>and dream I do...I believe in you.<br>I'll give up everything just to find you.  
>I have to be with you to live to breathe<br>you're taking over me. Have you forgotten all I know  
>and all we had?<br>You saw me mourning my love for you  
>and touched my hand.<br>I knew you loved me then. I believe in you.  
><em>_I'll give up everything just to find you.  
>I have to be with you to live to breathe<br>you're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face.  
>If I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over. I believe in you<br>I'll give up everything just to find you.  
>I have to be with you to live to breathe<br>you're taking over me. I believe in you.  
>I'll give up everything just to find you.<br>I have to be with you to live to breathe  
>you're taking over me. Taking over me<br>Your Taking Over Me  
>Taking over me<br>Taking over me_."

Dani looked at her friends, "Happy?" Dani asked.

Dave grabbed the tape recorder, "Very," he said and hit rewind.

Dave hit play and Dani's mouth dropped, "That can't be me," Dani said.

"It's you Dani," Dave said, "Uh, where'd your brother and Alex go?"

Dani looked around, "Don't know," Dani said, "But seriously, this can't be me."

Dave sat beside Dani, "It's you," he said, "Told you you have a talent."

Dani glared at Dave, "Why do you always have to prove me wrong?" Dani asked.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and it's my job," Dave said.

Dani hit Dave in the arm, "Ow!" Dave laughed.

Dani smirked, "That's what you get," Dani said.

Dave laughed, "And you want to know what you get for having a good singing voice?" Dave asked.

"Um," Dani said pretending to think, "A free day from ghost hunting?"

Dave laughed, "If I could give you that I would," Dave said, "Try again."

"Hmm, you watch Lily and Nick for the next week?" Dani asked.

"Not on your afterlife," Dave said.

Dani laughed, "Then maybe it's this," Dani said and kissed him.

Dave kissed Dani back and wrapped his arms around her. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. They pulled away, "Ding ding," Dave said laughing.

Dani laughed and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Dave," Dani said.

Dave smiled, "No problem Dani," Dave said, "But your still not going to college are you?"

"No," Dani said, "You can't exactly go to college for singing."

"Dang it!" Pete and Alex yelled.

Dave and Dani turned to the door, "Oops," Pete and Alex said.

"I'll give you a ten second head start," Dani said transforming.

"Ah!" Alex and Pete yelled and ran.

"Time!" Dani yelled and chased them.

Dave laughed and walked downstairs where his girlfriend was chasing her brother and best friend around the house. Dave shook his head and messed with a box in his jacket pocket, _'Dani's not good with change, but maybe she'll like this one,'_ Dave thought as he messed with it, _'But it'll have to wait till dinner because the moment was ruined by Alex and Pete.'_

Dave laughed when Dani finally caught Pete and Alex, "You're dead now," Dave said.

"Dani!" Pete said, "I'll tell mom you were flying in the house if you don't put us down."

"I'm 18," Dani said, "I can move out if I want."

Pete sighed and mumbled things, "Just put us down Dani!" Pete yelled.

"Fine," Dani said and dropped them on the floor.

"Ow!" they yelled.

"Serves you right," Dani said and turned human.

Dave went up to Dani, "You better now?" Dave asked.

Dani nodded, "Yeah," Dani said, "What time for dinner?"

Dave smiled, "7:00pm," Dave said and headed for the door, "I'll see you then."

**A/N Okay! Who can guess Dave's plan? Anyone? If you can't go back and re-read. I can make this a two-shot if you want to see the proposal. Just let me know and I can do that too. R&R. Hope you're all happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, I'll do another chapter, but this will be it. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani put her in a ponytail, then shook her head and left it down, "Why did Dave use the thing the school uses when Final Exams are coming? I mean really. Why would he want me to see into the future?"

Dani shrugged and put on the blue dress that she wore to the freshmen dance with light blue heels, "He has something planned I know that."

"Dani!" Pete yelled, "Dave's here! And how'd you get him in a tux?"

_**Dani's Point of View**_

I shook my head and laughed. I went downstairs and watched Dave's mouth drop. I laughed, "You've seen me in this before," I said.

"Yeah," Dave said, "But you look more beautiful this time."

I blushed, "Cheesy much?" I said, "We'll be back later Pete."

"Uh huh," Pete said and closed the door.

I rolled his eyes, "He thinks I don't know," I said, "He's still trying to find a way to ask Alex the question."

Dave laughed and grabbed my hand, "Come on," Dave said, "The restaurant is only a few blocks away."

I nodded and walked with Dave. We came to a restaurant a few minutes later, "This?" I asked shocked, "Dave."

Dave laughed, "Come on," he said.

Dave dragged me in and went to the host, "Patterson," Dave said.

The host nodded and smiled slightly. The host took my hand, "This way miss," he said and led me to a table.

"Uh..." I said shocked.

"I'll be there in a minute Dani," Dave said.

"But," I said, "Okay."

The host led me to a table far away from everyone else and with candles lit. I was shocked. How much had Dave spent on me? The host pulled out my chair slightly and I sat down, "Thank you," I said.

"Oh no, thank you Miss. Dani," the host said and walked away.

I watch as the host talked to Dave. I decided to brush it off and look at the menu. Dave came over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, "What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dave said.

I blinked in confused, but decided to drop it, "Why spend so much?" I asked.

Dave smiled slightly, "Because you're my girlfriend."

I looked at Dave, "But Dave," I said.

"Dani," Dave cut me off, "I want to."

I looked at him then back at the menu. A waiter came and Dave ordered two Cokes. I smiled to myself. Dave knew me very well. Dave looked at me, "So how are you with change now a days?" Dave asked.

I looked at him confused, but shrugged, "I think I'm getting better at change," I said, "I mean, change happens everyday. It may be hard at first, but I think I can handle any change now."

Dave smiled big for some reason. I was about to ask when the waiter set our drinks down and asked for our orders, "Um," I said picking up the menu, "The sirloin with potatoes and green beans."

The waiter wrote in down, "The same," Dave said.

I laughed, "You should've ordered first," I said.

Dave laughed and handed the waiter our menus. I looked at Dave, "Dave why so much?" I asked again.

Dave laughed lightly, "You'll see," was all he said.

I looked at him very confused, "Okay," I said, "I give up. What's your plan? You didn't want me looking in the future, you spending too much, and you're smiling too much."

Dave laughed, "You'll just have to wait and see," he said and drank some of his drink.

I glared at him and he chuckled, "Be patient," Dave said.

I sighed and drank half my drink. Dave smiled again, "That's getting creepy Dave," I said.

"Sorry," Dave said still smiling.

I laughed, "You'll still smiling."

Dave shrugged and I finished off my drink, "They need bigger cups," I stated.

Dave laughed, but got up, "I'll be right back," he said and walked off with his hand in his pants pocket.

I shook my head and sucked on some ice, "My homemade ones are colder," I stated.

Dave returned, "What were doing?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Dave said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, but dropped it, "More coke Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Uh, sure," I said.

My cup was refilled and the waiter left smiling, "What is it? National Creepy Smile Day?"

Dave laughed and our food came, "That was fast," I said.

Dave nodded and began eating. Everything was delicious! I drank half my drink by the time I finished my food, "Huh?" I said when I saw something in my drink.

Dave was smirking. I took out a piece of ice and saw something in it. I melted the ice and went wide eyed, "What in the..." I said.

"Figured it out yet?" Dave asked smiled.

I looked at Dave in shock and he chuckled, "I need an answer Dani," Dave said.

I looked in my hand and saw a ring with a light blue diamond and a gold band, a mix of my human and ghost form. I got up and walked over to Dave and kissed him. Dave smiled and kissed me back. I pulled away, "You're cheesy today," I said and put the ring on, "But I guess that's a good thing."

Dave laughed and kissed me again.

We entered my house hand and hand and Annabelle, Walter, Alex, and Pete were sitting on the couch, "Hey Dani," Alex said, "You guys are back early."

I smiled, "Well," I said, "We wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Walter said.

"You didn't break up did you?" Alex asked.

I held mine and Dave's hands up, "No Alex," I said, "The exact opposite."

Everyone looked at us confused. I held up my left hand and Annabelle and Alex squealed and hugged me. I laughed with Dave at their reaction, "Don't go crazy mom," Pete said.

"I'm not...okay maybe a little," Annabelle said, "We're going to need lots of blue and black."

Dave and I laughed as Annabelle walked around the house talking about the wedding.

**A/N Okay that's all you get. If you want to do Dave and Dani's life after they get married be my guest, but just let me know because I want to read it and remember Dani's new ghost form (Read Dani Phantom). R&R.**


End file.
